


Crescendo

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sshg_promptfest, F/M, Fanart, Implied Sexual Content, Nipples, Nudity, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: SS and HG are nearly there...





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2016 sshg_promptfest at LiveJournal.
> 
> Many thanks to of_anoesis for coming up with the perfect title.


End file.
